Only What You Marked Me
by XxSilverhopexX
Summary: Sorry for the bad title. Massie is trapped in high school with another alpha from the private school, Hawaire. Every alpha knows a school isnt big enough for two alphas and Massie knows the only alpha is her...or is it?srry for the bad summary. Rated T


**Hi guys! This is where I say the disclaimer and all that jazz. But first I want to give credit to CarlyAnnieAndy who inspired me to make my own clique series. This page will be a lot like hers if not exact except the character will be different. So yeah, I don't really want any reviews about how I copied. So thank you! Also, this is after they graduate from BOCD middle school so heads up. I know in the last book massie left, but i wanted to do a series where she doesn't just for fun.**

**The Clique series belong to Lisi Harrison. I own nothing except my own characters.   
**

* * *

**Alexandra Ruleman- (freshman) **is extremely pumped up for her first year at BOCD HIGH. With glossy black hair and bright blue eyes, boys seem to fall over her dainty little steps. With such a clear, strong voice, she seems to charm anyone she meets. Of course, she's not only hitting the high notes, but also hawt boys, like a certain girl's puppy eyed lover. Oops, have I said too much?

**Sarah Fredroa- (freshman) **is only a small little beta. But that doesn't mean she cant have you bursting to tears. One of the biggest bitches you will ever meet and the one of the biggest manipulative girls you will ever have to meet. With bright red hair and a dark shade of green eyes, I can show you the reason why another red headed beauty may feel threatened. Guess who

**Lora B. Andrea-(freshman) **The sporty one of the group. Is super talented at all sports as she is beautiful. It is no secret her brown curly hair and her soft shade of caramel eyes can take a boy's breath away. Loves sports to death but her fave is soccer. Competing against the other freshman soccer star will be a snap. And it's no secret a certain soccer player would have no problem checking her out.

**Kayla Hwang- (freshman) **is one of the only girls you ever meet who is sweet. With warm brown eyes and shiny black hair, you can almost tell her everything. With an exotic asian style, it's no wonder why the cute boy with different colored eyes feels swayed. Ehmagawd, is _that-?_

**Danielle Goldberg- (freshman) **is super tired of boys chasing her. She knows its only because of her teal eyes and blond wavy hair but come awn! At least someone had to like her for her. Only, hello, it looks like fairytales aren't real. But, one boy seems to be the one for her. Or, at least he would be if he wasn't already taken by a spannish bitch.

**Massie Block- (freshman) **is totally buzzing from the summer. She already bought a crap load of clothes and is still hungry for more. And Landon's looking even more irrestible then ever. But it seems that nowadays, he's starting to look shifty. And Derrick looks hawter ever since eight grade. Can it be that Massie's in love with...?

**Alicia Rivera- (freshman) **Josh is starting to annoy her. It's one thing when he kissed Claire. But it's another when he starts checking out the wannabes from the other school. He assured her it was nothing, but the fact he won't stop staring at them says otherwise...

**Claire Lyons- (freshman) **is a bit worried about this year. All Massie could talk about was how another loser school was coming over to BOCD HIGH. But the only thing Claire could worry about was about Cam. They've been together since forever and it doesn't seem to be tipping over at all. But living with Massie showed her something. What comes up must come down, and not even alphas can stop that from happening.

**Dylan Marvil- (freshman) **is super happy with her size for once. But she can't say the same with Derrick. Massie seems to be intrupting Dylan and Derrick during super romantic moments. Ehma-ANNOYING. But that's the least of her problems. What boils her blood the most is that the pretty alpha from the other school is digging her claws into Derrick. And this time, food won't be her way of escaping pain.

**Kristen Gregory- (freshman) **is feeling a little tired of Dempsey. Of course he's adorable and not to mention a total soccer star. But she soon realizes how much of a threat the students from the other school can be. And that soccer chick seems to be scoring just more in goals...but that's the least of her problems. Someone had written about her being poor on the bathroom. Whoever it was, wanted her status gone. Forever.

**The Clique, the only thing harder then going to the top is staying on top.**


End file.
